The invention relates generally to data processing, and more specifically, to location-specific audio capture and correspondence to a video file.
While capturing video at an event, an image sequence is recorded that typically includes audio. A video captured of a subject that is a long distance away can be modified for optimal viewing, e.g., by using a zoom function. However, the audio content associated with the video cannot be captured from a long distance without some distortion in the quality of the audio. In other words, the audio that is captured by a device is generally local to that device and is not necessarily local to the subject of the video captured by the device.